1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color image signal processing and recording apparatus, and more particularly to a color image signal processing and recording apparatus capable of recording a very fine color still image.
2. Related Background Art
Recording/reproducing apparatuses used in general fields, such as video tape recorders in home use, are undergoing digitalization in order to improve the image quality, prevent deterioration of images themselves, and record images together with various types of data. A method of recording/reproducing images in units of several frames has also been proposed in order to record/reproduce a still image by using such a recording/reproducing apparatus.
Conventional techniques are, however, associated with the following problems. A conventional recording/reproducing apparatus uses a specific format when a moving image is recorded or reproduced. This format brings about disadvantages that the bandwidth of color signals of an image is narrow and that the image quality is lowered because the image data is compressed to reduce the total amount of a number of image data sets. Therefore, the quality of a print-out image is unsatisfactory.